Life, Love, & Waltzing…
by Emmzy-Lou
Summary: Spoiler Alert Please don't read if you don't wished to be spoiled. Takes place before 5.13. Will Lorelai finally say those 3 magic words that we have all been waiting for ?...
1. Realisation

_Life, Love, & Waltzing…_

Summary: Spoiler Alert please don't read if you don't wished to be spoiled. Takes place before 5.13. Will Lorelai finally say those 3 magic words?....

_Lorelai and Rory walked into the diner exhausted after another weekly Friday night dinner._

"Hey Luke" _Rory said happily_

"Hey Rory"

"Hey you_" Lorelai said_

"Hey" _Luke said leaning over the counter for a quick kiss._

"Awww look at you two being all lovey dovey" _Rory said sweetly._

_Luke turned away clearly embarrassed, he couldn't help but smile. He loved kissing Lorelai, it felt so right. He often reminisced about their first kiss the night of the test run. She looked so beautiful that night…_

"Earth to Luke" _Lorelai called_

"Hey sorry about that, you girls want coffee?"

"Two, and a plate of fries please" Rory said.

"Coming right up"

"I can't believe mom and dad are renewing their vowels again this weekend" _Lorelai said._

"Yeh me either, but I'm really happy they are back together. They're perfect for each, other don't you think?"

"Yeh, they are" _smiled Lorelai._

"Here are your coffees and your fries_." Luke said placing the coffee in front of the girls._

"Thanks" _both girls said._

"So Luke have you got your suit all ready for Sunday? _Lorelai asked_

"Yeh pretty much. I'll try it on later just to make sure it fits."

"Ok good_" Lorelai said sipping her coffee._

"So what are you girls up to tomorrow?"

"Well mom and I are going over to grandma's in the morning just to make sure everything is ready to go, and that the dresses fit perfectly, then I'm going to hang out with Lane and stay with her for the night."

"Sounds good, have you got any plans tomorrow night?" _Luke asked Lorelai while he cleaned down the counter._

"Hmm well I quickly have to go to the Inn tomorrow afternoon and make sure everything is set for Sunday, and then I might go home and relax or something, what are you up too?" _Lorelai asked_

"Well I was thinking maybe I could make some dinner for us, and then maybe we could watch a few movies"

"Ohhh that sounds nice, should I come by say 7'ish?"

"Perfect" _Luke said smiling at her_

"Great ok well Rory and I might head back home now. Thanks for the coffee and fries, Cya tomorrow hun_" Lorelai said leaning over for a kiss, which got a little too heated. When they realized, they both pulled apart smirking and trying to make as little eye contact with Rory as possible._

"Bye Luke" _Rory said smirking, as she linked her arm through Lorelai's, and the pair walked off into the brisk night._

"Yeh night" _Luke said smiling._

_As the girls were walking home Rory turned to Lorelai and said;_

"So mom, you and Luke seem pretty serious these days"

Smiling and looking at her daughter, Lorelai responded "yeah, we are aren't we"

"Yeh, you both look so happy when you're around each other, smiling and laughing together all the time."

"Well what can I say kid, he makes me so happy. When I'm with him it's like the world is standing still & it's only me and him. I am myself around him and there are no walls up. I'm not quite sure why but when I'm with Luke everything feels different. It has never been like this before Rory."

"Wow mom, it sounds like you're really in love."

"Hmmm I think I might be kid, I think I just might be in love with Luke" _Lorelai responded happily._

_As they approached the house they walked inside slowly and closed the door behind them to keep out the cold air._


	2. Wedding Dresses and Mirrors

_The next morning all three Gilmore women were standing in Emily's bedroom, Lorelai and Rory were trying on their dresses._

"Grandma these dresses are beautiful, they are such a pretty colour"

"Why thankyou Rory, I love them too. Lorelai do you like your dress?"

"It's beautiful mom, it really is." _Lorelai said smiling as she looked at her mom._

"Well I'm glad you girls like them, now I should put on my dress and you girls can help me decide on which jewellery I should wear."

"Ok" _the girls responded_

"Good, I'll be back in a minute, I'll just change into my dress"

_As Emily walked off to change, Rory and Lorelai changed out of their dresses back into their normal clothes. As Lorelai was walking towards the bathroom to change, she stopped to look at one of the wedding dresses that Emily had decided against. She was gazing at the dress lying on the bed, it was simple but elegant she loved it. She picked up the dress and held it in front of her, looking longingly into the mirror at her reflection._

"Ahem" Rory_ spoke quietly_

"Oh My God Rory don't scare mommy like that" _Lorelai said as she placed the wedding dress down._

"Sorry, so what were you doing with that wedding dress mom?" _Rory asked with a small smirk on her face._

"Oh the dress umm nothing, I umm was just looking at it, beautiful don't you think?"

"Yeh it is isn't it. Looks good held against you" _smiled Rory._

"Hey! You were spying on me"_ Lorelai joked_

"Yeh maybe just a little, you really want to get married one day don't you"

_A small smile appeared on Lorelais face as she spoke quietly_

"Yeh I do"

"Alright girls ready to help me choose some jewellery" _Emily asked_

"Sure thing mom, I'll just go change I wont be a moment."

_Emily went and sat down in front of the mirror and started pulling out all the jewellery she owned, Rory just stood there shocked by how much Emily owned. _

"Grandma this jewellery is really nice" _Rory said as she picked up a set of pearls._

"Yes well jewellery is very important to us women. My mother gave me those pearls when I was 16"

"Wow they're beautiful"

_A few minutes later Lorelai came walking back towards the girls._

"Ok I'm back and ready to help" _Lorelai said cheerfully_

"Alright lets get started" _Emily said_

_Later on in the afternoon Lorelai and Rory were walking across the town square talking about the big day that they had ahead of them tomorrow._

"Ok well say hey to Luke for me, I'll be home early tomorrow morning" _Rory said giving her mom a kiss on the cheek_

"Ok bye sweets, tell Lane I said hey too"

"Will do bye mom"

_Rory headed off into the direction on Lanes apartment as Lorelai headed to Lukes_

_When the bell above the diner door jingled Luke lifted his head and smiled as he saw Lorelai approaching the counter._

"Hey I thought you had to work at the Inn this afternoon"

"Yeh I am, but I thought I'd stop by here quickly and get some coffee, and a kiss from you" Lorelai flirted.

"Well if that's the case then" _Luke said quietly leaning over for a kiss._

"Mmm thankyou" _smiled Lorelai_

"You're welcome, so here's your coffee and are we still up for tonight?

"Yep definitely, I'll swing by around 7"

"Ok then cya"

"Bye" _Lorelai called as she was walking out the door_

_Lorelai arrived at the Inn several minutes later and headed straight for the kitchen._

"Hey sweety" _Sookie said cheerfully_

"Hey hows everything coming along Sook" _asked Lorelai_

"Yeh everything is fine. I've done the cake I just have to add the finishing touches, and then everything is good to go."

"Ok good everything seems to be in order. I just thought I'd pop by quickly and double check on everything"

"Yeh good idea, but as far as I know we are ready to roll"

"Excellent, well I guess I'll cya tomorrow then, bye sweets" _Lorelai said._

"Bye hun" _Sookie called out._

_Lorelai walked through the Inn quickly just checking on everything with Michel. When Michel assured Lorelai twice that everything was ready for tomorrow she decided to head home._

_For the rest of the afternoon Lorelai just relaxed and watched tv, and cleaned up around the house a bit. Before she knew it was 6:30 so she decided to get ready and then go to see Luke._


End file.
